Insomnia
by QuotableFiction
Summary: A story about a strange boy in a nameless town with a timeless feeling.


Prologue

In most orthodox situations, a single person is assumed to be aware of all that is around them, or at least slightly aware of the details. There are a few people who jest and decide to fake their confusion, only to gain the benefit of ignorance. This situation, nevertheless, is not the case. In such a time and place as this event takes, we are lucky to provide any insight on the slightest thing that occurs. The characters that appear before us may or may not be who you think they are. Always expect yourself to be baffled by the actions committed by your followers and who they associate with. As many of us look inside ourselves, we find people that we have never met before, or even people that we had loved and miss beyond belief. Your own thoughts become the enemy and the only escape is to delude them using physical enticement through sex or drugs. Confuse yourself to escape what you can't figure out, and fight battles unseen. Not one man's mind may tell the good or evil faced in decisions that you're unsure to make, or how characters may assume themselves, given such unforeseen circumstances.

We are taken into the life of a teenager who always stumbles upon uncertain situations. He is a young boy with strikingly sharp eyes. Thin, with a sleepy attitude, and a seemingly monotone state of mind. His physical features are not nearly enough to outweigh his mental outlook and stature on life itself. Even as his physical side counters his inner thoughts, he is still burdened by it in his head as well. He suffers from a heart condition that impairs his ability to exercise, and even impairs his vision at times. All medical science could do for him was to prescribe him a simple blood-thinner, and a pat on the back. Alongside the medication, he is requested to visit his doctor twice a month at his leisure. Thought process combined with such action requires a title to a human being. Carved into the headboard of his bed, there are letters that form a name.

"_Reinheart Stone"_

He considers himself boring, resulting in him straying far from his friends at the school he attends. He takes his medication at the prescribed time, and spends the free time doing things that amuse him. Among all of the amusing things that Reinheart sees in life, he has his secrets, and his obsession to keep them all to himself. The pills, the name, but most of all, the dreams are the things he lied about to keep to himself. He is frequently attacked by his own doubt and fears in his slumber, due to the fact that his web-of-lies lifestyle constantly backfires on him and raises question by his friends. Reinheart has a small reputation in his nameless town. He is known to be truthful, cunning, and even stunning to many girls around his school. His voice is as poetic as the grace that he puts into keeping everything in mind, and most importantly, at hand.

"_He lies to everyone…"_

The morning mist sits darkly on the freshly mowed lawns of the "rich area" of the neighborhood every single day before sunrise. Sitting south of the rich population is the center of the town. The courthouse sits in the very center of everything, which has various banks and law offices close along it, almost as if they are in its orbit. To the west of the courthouse and center is the schooling district. Elementary, Middle, and High schools are fit into this area. A single athletic field is shared between all three schools, yet rotated so that the children will never meet others from higher or lower grades than them. Three principals see to the business in each school, under the guiding command of one man: The district overseer. To the east of the courthouse, there is a nature district. The entire district is a camping-friendly area with gardens, landmarks, and great quantities of nature to be taken in, as they close directly at midnight. Worst, and last of all, the farthest south: The "poor area". Cheap houses, mostly useless facilities, and broken asphalt litter the area, morphing it into a concrete jungle. The entire area was looked upon as an eyesore, and also treated as such.

"_This place is a dump!"_

One man to rule over them all, and his name is Markus Kane. The mayor of the town sought out his own personal beliefs above the implied needs of the town itself. His iron-fist ruling was his greatest downfall, but a man such as himself had no other choice but to fight his way into power. He was clearly the most qualified to run the town, or at least assumed to be. A single mind was no exception of the unforeseen event that was only 20 minutes away from happening at the time he spun around in his chair and screamed into his phone, transmitting to the ears of a maniac, ready to change everything for the worst. His gravelly voice tumbling over the words he wished to say in hopes that things wouldn't turn out as the newfound criminal described through his line of the call. Federal law was never even considered before the horrid event that unfolded that night. The mayor would rather keep his business on the "Hush-hush", so it is best that the topic goes omitted for the time being.

_Stop. Breathe. Now._

As a group, the entire town worked as if it was a malfunctioning machine. It produced all that it needed to operate, but not smoothly or happily. Every child was shallow, and their parents were too depressed to become anything more than what they felt was enough. Crime was very foreign to them all, and everyone counted the days of their life since their eighth birthday. It was a community's past-time. After ten years of enjoyment and happiness, the age was placed as fourteen, and then again as sixteen. Reflecting the intolerable count of their days, many citizens simply stopped doing it and stayed at home more often. Friends became foes, and foes became nobody as the town shifted from a delightful light, to an unknown darkness. It is easy to get lost when you can't see, but even harder to navigate when the light is blinding. There is no equality in this town for dark and light, black and white, or even poor and rich. Our story will surely tell itself as the following event is shown before our eyes. Or maybe, it will pass as a blur. Either way it goes, the story is a distraught tale.

_Wake up. Now._


End file.
